


but there are dreams that cannot be

by bellejolras



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, but the fic isn't dirty, did they have cologne back then?, eh if not this is a modern au it doesn't make a difference, literally everything in this is implied, mostly just emotional, rated M for Mplications (ha I'm hilarious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellejolras/pseuds/bellejolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a memory stirs, you make me think of a man, from years ago...<br/>(wow ok that's literally a line from the wrong show. but hey so is the title lol)<br/>Maria is visited by the past when she would least like it, and tries despite herself to move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	but there are dreams that cannot be

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I wrote this at like 3 am, I *just* copied it out of the notes of my phone. first post woo!! maybe I'll change the title etc later to something story-appropriate i.e. not from Les Mis

she leans back and sighs deeply, satisfied. an arm raises itself halfway, stretching, near her face as she catches her breath and breathes again- is that the smell of his cologne? she hasn't realized how much she misses him. for a split second she closes her eyes again and imagines him laying next to her.

fuck.

she hadn't been thinking about him had she? she was pretty sure not but she certainly is now!

he was so beautiful, him with his dark hair and how it tangled in her fingers, how their hands perfectly intertwined, the warmth of his kiss or his arms around her.......

no. that was plenty, more than enough. that's not the way things were anymore and despite whatever feelings may still be lingering, there was no use in dwelling on the past. no use no use no use no use. why does everything have to be useful? couldn't she let herself have this moment? one moment, which would lead to the next and the next and the next and the- oh, right, that's why.

she lazily raises her arm again, hoping to find the source of the smell but the passing reminder is gone. nothing is found, but her deep breathing and the warm afterglow are enough to put her softly to sleep. in her dreams, anything is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> also uhh I started writing on my phone in notes about me and then it turned into a really general relatable Maria fic. she really doesn't get enough love though so I hope I've done my part in that regard at least for the meantime (never knew I had this compassion for her but here we are!)  
> thanks for taking 4.5 seconds to read this fic, leave a comment if you'd like!  
> tumblr is @leia-starkiller at the moment but I miss being bellejolras so I might change back soon


End file.
